


Самое удачное окончание вечера

by NekoAkurana, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2019 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2019 || Тексты G-PG-13 [20]
Category: Trigun
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAkurana/pseuds/NekoAkurana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202019
Summary: Небольшое отступление от сцены встречи в фильме. Немного романтики в случайной встрече — и сразу совсем другая картинка!
Relationships: Meryl Stryfe/Vash the Stampede
Series: 2019 || Тексты G-PG-13 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660708
Kudos: 1





	Самое удачное окончание вечера

Доносящийся из салуна шум, даже будучи обычным явлением, никогда не был предвестником ничего хорошего. Странно только, почему всё ещё где-то внутри угольком теплилась надежда не просто спокойно поесть, но и сделать это в одиночестве. Ведь знакомый уже некто теперь открыто наступал на пятки, точно тень, весь вечер навязывая своё не самое приятное общество… Ей-богу, хуже кусающейся мухи в особенно жаркий день — её хотя бы есть шанс прихлопнуть. А этот же…  
В попытке прорваться через уходящих из салуна людей он споткнулся у входа и оттого едва не задел макушкой дверной косяк, но изловчился и лишь слегка ударился широким плечом… Успел с кем-то дважды повздорить, и всё равно — замаячил как ни в чём ни бывало красным пятном в поле зрения, даже хуже мухи. Неуклюжий, вздорный, — и всё ему нипочём...  
Собравшиеся в баре быки проигнорировали не только цвет его одеяния, но и само появление; общий же топот сапог вошедших мигом затерялся среди галдежа.  
Мерзкий запах был завсегдатаем этого и ему подобных мест, потому понадобилась минута или две, чтобы нос привык к перегару вместо воздуха. А тут и пустой желудок напомнил о себе тихим урчанием и короткими спазмами. Жаль только, вера в удачное окончание вечера пропала, стоило лишь обратиться к владельцу заведения.  
— Свободных столиков нет, мисс.  
Подозрения возникли ещё у порога, но их подтверждение окончательно лишило смысла пребывание здесь, среди чавкающих пьяниц и уголовников. Только вот уйти и теперь помешал успевший надоесть спутник, налетев на которого, Амелия лишь убедилась в наличии мышц у его с виду тонкой фигуры.  
— Пойдём, там мои друзья, и у них, кажется, есть свободные стулья!  
Не подала виду, но лоб продолжал ощутимо болеть, даже когда она позволила усадить себя за столик к незнакомой компании. И то — лишь потому, что она состояла из вполне приличных девушек, даже если не ставить их в сравнение с собравшимся сбродом… Вот только, обе ли из них были рады такой встрече?  
Ответ «нет» был актуален лишь пару минут.  
Наверное, единственные в баре девушки, кроме самой Амелии, были прямой противоположностью друг друга. Не только чертами лица, но и голосом, и особенно — характерами. Низкая и подозрительная, высокая и добродушная — эти девушки словно пришли сюда с разных полюсов, и также по-разному отнеслись к старому знакомому. Милли Томпсон, что одного с ним роста, с радостью опрокинула пару пивных кружек за встречу, когда миниатюрная Мэрил Страйф не смогла утопить своё негодование и в половине стакана. Хотя так казалось лишь в начале. Всё-таки были нотки привязанности в частых попытках выпроводить гостя за шалости. Это Амелия смогла различить даже, когда её вниманием целиком и полностью завладел осадок на дне кружки.  
«Надо же, и сколько ещё девушек он так просто встречает во всяких барах?»  
На подобную мысль тело сразу отозвалось болезненным уколом (ревности?) брезгливости. Спросить и не подумала — лишь продолжила свои наблюдения. В конце концов, молча анализировать всегда было для неё проще, чем спрашивать напрямую. Таким образом, уже очень скоро догадка о романтических связях в прошлом показалась просто смешной, и более чем странной.  
«Есть же конфликт... Значит, и чувства должны быть! Чего не скажешь по этим двум… Так почему же?»  
Мысли чересчур быстро смешались от выпитого алкоголя, и всё, что ей оставалось, так это лишь потянуться так сладко, что натянулись последние пуговицы, прикрывающие грудь... Ну и оттянуть воротник: всё-таки в салуне было гораздо теплее, чем на вечерней улице. Теперь уже и на странного выскочку смотреть стало просто невыносимо. Единственной открытой частью его тела было и оставалось лицо, так что от одной мысли, как ему должно быть жарко, закружилась голова едва не до тошноты и… интереса? Чего же там скрывать такого-то нужно…  
В реальности же объект её мыслей оглушительно вскрикнул, словно заметил внимание к своей персоне. Как ни странно, тело отреагировало значительно быстрее мозга, и Амелия сначала ощутила исходящий от переместившегося к ней крепкого тела жар, и лишь потом глаза распознали его фигуру совсем рядом.  
— Она меня обижает, — пожаловался он, указывая на Мэрил, не выдающую ничем своих намерений, если бы не крепко сжатая в руке вилка.  
Вырванная из контекста фраза не дала ничего, лишь вывела из тёплой дрёмы, и то — ненадолго. Мигом отодвинувшийся раздражитель прихватил с собой последние капли энергии, предоставив шанс прикрыть глаза и насладиться реакцией организма на алкоголь… Но тут с другой стороны вновь раздался очередной недовольный лепет.  
— Как ты только умудрилась связать с этим идиотом?  
Оказалось, это была всё та же Мэрил, что прогнала зачатки прежних приятных ощущений, заменяя их новыми доводами, мыслями… И вдруг Амелия неожиданно для себя впервые за вечер неосторожно выпалила первое, что пришло в голову:  
— Видимо, не такой и идиот, раз интересуешься.  
Какое-то время ответа не было, и Амелия уже было подумала, что её слова затерялись в общем шуме, но в последний момент уловила тихое:  
— Но и не настолько хорош, чтобы сверлить его мутным взглядом весь вечер.  
Наверняка, этого никто, кроме них двоих, за столом не услышал, и девушка даже хрюкнула, осознавая всю смехотворность их перепалки. Только вот открывать глаза, пожалуй, было лишним. Увиденное не столько разочаровало, сколько удивило: Мэрил больше не улыбалась.  
— Не говори, что приревновала — не поверю ведь.  
— С чего бы… Внимания от его персоны мне и так в своё время хватило, — Страйф преспокойно собралась отхлебнуть из стакана, но будто невзначай добавила: — По долгу службы.  
Амелия едва коснулась шеи, тут же ощущая задержавшийся на пальцах от духоты пот. Затем начала перебирать в памяти чужие слова, пока не вспомнила что-то про страховую компанию. Странный парень в это время оглушительно хохотал, о чём-то рассказывал Милли, активно мешая мыслительному процессу и явно не замечая их с Мэрил напряжённого общения.  
— Не слишком ли опасно для страховщиц бегать по таким местам? — в отличии от Страйф, она не сумела полностью скрыть раздражение.  
— Уж лучше жить так, чем в вечной погоне от налогов, — спокойно ответила та, всё сильнее распаляя уже красную больше от перепалки, чем от пива, Амелию. — О, ты же знаешь, как в народе называют девушку, которая не платит налоги?  
Нахмуриться или даже фыркнуть что-нибудь в ответ охотница за головами не успела, ведь Мэрил тотчас участливо наклонилась и тихо-тихо прошептала, карикатурно прикрыв нижнюю часть лица ладошкой.  
— Наложница.  
И замолкла, возвращаясь к прерванному ужину, давая понять, что больше всего на свете хочет добить свою порцию. Амелия же… Не знала, чего ей хотелось сильнее. И смеяться, и злиться, и избавить организм от нарастающей тошноты где-нибудь за углом, но главное — не всё сразу… Чуть меньше — проклинать всех несуществующих богов за прилипалу в красном плаще, которого, не прошло и минуты, как Мэрил уже тащила за ухо к выходу:  
— Эй, ты не можешь так вести себя с… — слова незнакомца смешались в общем шуме, и Амелия вытерла лоб, опасаясь за возникновение морщин от постоянного раздражения. — Я говорю, что…  
Шум, вроде как, даже начал стихать, позволяя расслышать некоторые отрывки фраз и прикрыть глаза от смеси самых разных бурлящих в ней чувств.  
«А ведь он… Этот странный тип… Даже не сказал своё имя!»  
Она не сразу осознаёт, что произошло, да и окончательно поймёт лишь на следующее утро. Оглушительный вопль, — и всеобщее внимание сосредоточено на двух фигурах у порога. В образовавшейся тишине можно было услышать, как быстро исчезает пиво из опрокинутой кружки какого-то зеваки, и даже сердцебиение ускорилось на какой-то миг, когда в ушах всё ещё продолжало звенеть громкое:  
— Вэш! Великий Вэш Ураган!


End file.
